Only
by MelancholyofAngel
Summary: Even in a swarm of imitation Natsus, Lucys, and awkwardly dressed monster costumes, they would still find each other. No matter what.


"Natsu? Where are you?"

_Dammit._ Lucy wove her way through the throngs of other people, gasping for breath. The cool night wind pressed against her face, allowing her a little relief from the stuffiness of her costume. The chattering of the swarms made it impossible to hear anything further away than her own breath. Separation from him was entirely new, and the mere thought of it left her anxious.

She would find him.

No matter what.

* * *

A couple blocks away, a pink haired man was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Lucy! Lucy!"

Halloween: one of the best and worst holidays of all time. Who could have known that there'd be crowds of random people dressed up as Natsus and Lucys? With a somewhat hesitant grab, Natsu spun around a blonde girl with a curvaceous body. An abnormally large nose and muddy yellow eyes peered back at him, and in his panic he didn't even bother to apologize.

He was really starting to regret wearing the stupid dragon costume. It was large and heavy and awkward, and he kept knocking people over with his long, Styrofoam tail. Happy had gone trick-or-treating with Wendy and Carla. Without him, finding Lucy, the real one, was like finding a needle in a haystack. Then again, Natsu would probably set fire to all the hay— then finding the needle would be a synch! But it's not like he could just go around and set fire to everyone….. Could he?

Regardless, he would find her.

No matter what.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy was having even more difficulty than her partner was. Being of shorter stature, looking up at all the Natsus was quite a challenge, especially when everyone was flocking together like penguins or something. Reaching up, she pulled on the nearest pink locks she could find. The wig came off and the man looked affronted, cursing her in some foreign language. He snatched the wig back and flounced off with his matching Lucy.

"Natsu!" Lucy called once more, brows furrowing in worry.

At least thirty heads turned, looked towards her, and replied, "Yes?"

Groaning, she pulled at her hair in frustration.

"That's a very nice Lucy costume!" A small boy dressed as Happy cried. "But your breasts are too small."

Turning away, he ran back to his mother, who was wearing an Erza costume. Being a part of the strongest team of the infamous Fairy Tail guild, it was no surprise that many people dressed as them, but some of the costumes looked as though they had been stolen directly from her closet!

All the noise and the smell of expired chocolate caused a new wave of headaches to wash over Lucy. Stumbling, she reached the end of the street, where one of her stiletto heels broke, causing her to face plant on the cement. Tears pricked at the corner of her large brown eyes, and she sniffled slightly, examining her bleeding knees.

"Are you alright?" A handsome boy in a Gray costume asked, gazing at her with concerned green eyes.

"Y-yes," She answered meekly, wincing as the breeze sliced at her cuts, "…. No. No I'm not."

Lucy took his outstretched hand and he accompanied her back to Strawberry Street.

"I'm Oliver. Oliver Evengale. And you are?" Not-Gray inquired, smiling gently.

"I'm L—"But before she could finish, a flaming fist made impact with Oliver's face. She shrieked in shock, but she already knew who it was without even having to look.

"Hey Popsicle, what do you think you're doing? I thought you said that trick-or-treating is only for idiots!" Natsu. The real one. "And who said that you could flirt with _my _Lucy?"

That idiot. It took Natsu another half an hour before he finally realized that the boy he had just KO'd was not, in fact, Gray. However, she couldn't help but smile when she remembered what he had said.

"So…. When did I become 'your Lucy'?" She asked somewhat slyly, crossing her arms casually.

"Since…" Natsu was at a loss of what to say. "Since…. Since forever!"

He filled the awkward silence with his infectious grin. Lucy smiled back, handing him a pack of candy. Good lord, this boy would be the end of her, she just knew it!

"Yeah, I think I'd be okay with that," She chuckled, putting a hand tentatively on his cheek.

"Yup! You're my only Lucy,"

"And you're my only idiot,"

"Yea—Hey!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guess what?—I'm actually alive! I'm sorry for all my empty promises of new updates and whatnot. What can I say? I'm lazy! My deepest apologies, my friends, but all I want to do on a daily basis is just sit around, eat chips, read, and watch anime. I'm too lazy to just move my fingers around on the keyboard! So anyway, to make it up to you guys (not really), here's a Halloween present (late)! Oh yeah, and Oliver's my OC. He'll probably appear in other fics in the near future. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
